On A Leash
by VelvetineWabbit
Summary: Tanaka, the Usami family butler, was always charmed by the family's long haired purebred dog. However, a strange encounter with the canine leads him to find out that Alexander can become a playful and untamed man. Now that Tanaka is in on the secret, it won't be long before he discovers what their special bond entails. TANAKAXHUMANALEXANDER Yep! This one will be different. :)
1. Chapter 1

Rain had finally seized from the night before and the morning dew made the Usami family's enormous yard shimmer. The golden atmosphere and breezes carried the sweet scent of lilac. A lovely spring was in full bloom. Although it was an early hour, many people where hard at work Gardeners were tending to the forest trees and shrubs near the mansion. Maids and butlers rushed swiftly in and out the to make sure everything in interior and exterior of the estate was polished and tamed to perfection. However one butler had his hands full taking care of an unusually unpredictable task named Alexander.

"Come back here!" hollered the older man. He was Tanaka, the personal and most prized butler to the Usami clan for generations. Because of his age, his normal duties needed more time to fulfill, but not close to wearing him out like the long nosed animal running clamping his jaws on Tanaka's heart decorated underpants.

The sneaky dog plucked the flamboyant boxers from a laundry hamper the butler foolishly left unguarded. Tanaka soon discovered his mistake when he approached Alexander for the usual morning stroll. Alexander was incredibly intelligent for a dog and knew he was in big trouble. With the large door in the foyer open he got his four legs in gear and made for the chase.

Tanaka sprinted with embarrassment. He really wanted to jump the canine to finish the hot pursuit. However he didn't want to cause harm to his lord Usami's long-haired purebred pet. The butler had cared for Alexander since he was a teeny golden pup so he always had soft spot in his heart for him. That said pooch was currently fifteen meters ahead of the tired man chasing him. The dog suddenly stopped in his tracks as he caught the attention of the neighbor's pure bred Water Spaniel. Tanaka fell to his knees and finally got a chance to catch his breath. However he was not prepared for the sight to be seen when he looked up.

Alexander had placed the Water Spainel beneath him. His tail stood straight up and he panted with excitement. But before any breeding could occur the other jog jolted and dodged to his couldn't believe what he had just witnessed but he quickly gave his attention back to his (usually) faithful companion that had just Faced rejection, Alexander's head went limp and let out a whimper of sorrow. He surrendered undergarments in his mouth. Tanaka' sensed the animals familiar emotions so instead of pestering the dog further he kneeled down gave Alexander gentle and loving strokes. "it's okay boy" he whispered. In response, Alexander layed his head the human's lap and behaved the most peacefully in a long while. It was times like these that Tanaka truly loved his job. There was nothing more precious to him than time bonding with man;s best friend that understood him s well and seemed to have mutual feelings. Yet despite all of this, after witnessing the uncanny event he knew something had to be done.

Tanaka had scheduled a time to meet with Usami, Fuyuhiko,the head of the Usami family to address the matter at hand. Unknowingly to him, Alexander was close behind on the other side of a private meeting room door. The curious canine listened intently.

"Usami sama, I would like to bring to your attention that Alexander has been having usually rash behavior the longest time, I have known him to be quiet and reserved as he was trained. But lately he has been very hyperactive, and I caught him attempting to intimate with the Kamijou's Spaniel"

" That is strange for him to act so differently, and I have never seen him experience being in heat in all the years our family has had him" said Fuyuhiko. "When did he start acting this way?"

"Since Takahashi sama came to visit us a few weeks ago"

"That's right" Tanaka thought. It must have been frightening for him to see that boy fall from such a high window"

"Could the kiss he shared with Akihiko have something to do with-no! He's a dog! He probably doesn't care or even noticed stuff like that!" Tanaka blushed lightly as he remembered the strange chain of event's from that day.

"That boy was here?!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed with a little smile "It's a shame I wasn't there to show him my wood beard carving room. Tanaka shuddered as he recalled the room with overstuffed shelves of wooden bears that his master Fuyuhiko wouldn't stop buying! That terrible room greeted him with a bearvalanche more times than he would like to remember. It wasn't like there was anyone else out there that could know what that's like.

"Anways Sir, perhaps we should think about getting Alexander...fixed..."

Alexander's ears perked up.

" I suppose that makes sense " Fuyuhiko replied. "It would probably be a bad thing for our purebreds to have mutts. Although I could have sworn that the Kamijou's dog was male...you may take tanaka to a vet whenever you see fit"

"Thank you Usami Sama"

At the end of their conversation Alexander hightailed out of there and found a private crawl space where he could think to himself.

"I've really done it this time!' He thought. "What an awful day! My first love breaks my heart and now my manhood is at stake!" "How on earth can I explain myself to Taka!? Will he even listen" Alexander pondered for a few moments longer. "Now maybe is the right time to tell him my secret." His heart suddenly felt at ease as he recalled the warm memory of his Taka comforting him when he felt the most hopeless. "If only one person in the world should know... it should be him."

**AN:End of chapter one! Whoohoo! My first Junjou fic! I apologize for any spelling or grammar faults but chapter two will be much better with that because I have one of the smartest people I know to check it.(my sister) Thank you for reading and I hope I can make this good enough for you to continue to read...whatever the heck this is!XD**

**-VelvatineWabbit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica...or a dog anymore.=(**

**FYI, "Taka" is Alexander's own nickname for Tanaka.**

Alexander knew that he was about to take a big risk. Nevertheless, he had made his decision to reach out to Tanaka and show him his true self. But for something this big he needed to find a moment alone with him. He decided that the best course of action would be to lure the butler to a space that wasn't crowded with servants. Alexander recalled that he was always washed and groomed before arriving anywhere in public, and that these tasks had been performed by his Taka alone since he was a small pup. However, the butler was rather skilled and swift with this ritual, having done it many times before. This meant that Alexander would not have any time to waste.

Across the mansion, Tanaka was feeling anxious about his furry companion. He had called the vet earlier to make an appointment. The specialists had informed him that doing the procedure at the dog's age might produce less effective results. However, their attitude changed completely when they found out that Alexander was a pet to the great Usami family. They reassured Tanaka that the dog would be in good hands and eagerly opened a spot for the operation that evening. Despite everything, Tanaka was still uneasy. Although he had convinced himself that this would benefit his friend, for some reason he felt remorseful. Alexander was technically a pet, but Tanaka still didn't feel quite comfortable making such important, potentially risky decisions for him. He had heard that some dogs never came out of their anesthesia. This worried him the most.

The time was 3:30 pm and the vet appointment was to be at 6:00 sharp. Tanaka gathered the supplies for Alexander's bath. This activity was something that always calmed his mind, and he had fond memories of doing it. Alexander had never been afraid of the water and responded peacefully whenever Tanaka washed him. Tanaka was looking forward to bonding with his pal before they had to leave.

Tanaka began to walk down the corridor and was soon followed by the blonde Afghan hound without having to call the dog. Usually Alexander would look up to the butler and greet him with a smile. Today, however, the dog only looked straight ahead and intently focused on arriving to a private bathroom, the location of which he had memorized. Nervous and impatient, Alexander was the one who ended up leading Tanaka there.

As the bathwater ran, the room filled with a misty haze. The gentle steam and the sound of water was therapeutic. When the tub was full, Tanaka dipped his hand in the water to make sure the temperature was just right. He turned to his friend and smiled with a nod to signal that everything was fine.

Alexander diligently stepped into the water without any assistance. Tanaka began to shampoo and massage the dog's ears. Alexander enjoyed being touched by Tanaka's loving hands very much. After all, not many people bothered to pet him on a daily basis. His Taka was the only one who paid him any real attention. His only other company was Tama the cat who, like other felines, ignored him most of the time. It was Tanaka's affection that kept Alexander happy in such a large and lonely mansion.

The butler had large, smooth hands that were both careful and kind. He continued to lather the hound's sleek fur up and down. It made Alexander fill up with a strange but pleasant feeling. He felt a rushing sensation in his face that was covered by his fur. Alexander finally looked up to admire Tanaka; the strands of black hair that were always pulled back neatly on his head, and eyes almost as dark as Alexander's own that shone of wisdom and compassion.

Tanaka looked back at him with a reassuring grin. He loved moments like these just as much as Alexander. It made him happy and put him at ease when he could make the canine feel comfortable. Alexander, like most dogs, could read his master's feelings and see how lucky he was to spend time with someone as caring and amicable as his Taka. With that in mind he stepped back slowly and bowed his head down.

Tanaka suddenly heard a man's voice echo in the acoustics of the bathroom.

"Please understand."

Immediately heaps of white clouds whipped in a spontaneous motion and surrounded the bathtub. The frightened butler jolted backward but maintained his guard. Then everything became silent and the fog started to clear up.

Tanaka was no longer alone. Standing in the small tub was a tall figure with toned muscles, fair skin, narrow eyes and long curly blonde hair - and he was buck naked.

Tanaka had no idea what was going on, and he had never been this scared in his life. He slipped on the wet floor trying to get away. The butler shivered and lay on his back frozen in shock.

"Taka!"

The stranger hurried to his side and carefully helped Tanaka sit up and held him for support.

Tanaka was dazed but could hear a tender voice call for him. When his vision cleared up, he saw a concerned face looking back at him. The man resembled a handsome lord from a renaissance painting. His nose was long and his lips were thin. Underneath his long golden lashes where eyes as dark as the night but gleaming with speckles of light. Looking into this man's eyes was much like stargazing.

Strangely Tanaka no longer felt afraid but still remained silent.

The blonde bowed his head to Tanaka and spoke.

"I'm sorry for startling you...You should never feel alarmed when I'm here."

"Who are you?" Tanaka asked.

"I am a guardian to the Usami family, and have been given the name Alexander. You know me as a dog, but I have the ability change forms and speak. "

"Who are you, really?!" Tanaka demanded.

Alexander sighed and stood up.

"I know it's hard to believe, so let me show you."

Tanaka heard a small popping sound and witnessed floppy ears appear on the man's head and a curled tail from behind.

Alexander knelt before Tanaka. "You may touch them if you'd like."

Tanaka tentatively took each ear in his hands and was stunned by their every detail and movement. They were indeed real. When he was done feeling them, the ears and tail retreated and disappeared inside the man.

"Okay," Tanaka confessed in defeat. "I believe you, but why are you like this now?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Alexander beamed. "I just wanted to let you know that I am 100 percent fine and there is no need to be concerned for me or to take my balls."

"W...What?!" Tanaka stammered. Was this about the vet appointment?

Alexander ignored the butler and chattered on in a thrilled and curious manner.

"Hey, Taka!" he exclaimed. "Can I have some of your clothes? I haven't been human in a long time and I want to remember what it's like."

"Of course not!" Tanaka bellowed. "Change back this instant!"

"Aww, but I was supposed to stay overnight at the vet so no one will suspect me missing!"

Tanaka was simultaneously bewildered and frustrated. What ever happened to the gentleman who was holding him a moment ago?

"Well," Alexander added. "If you don't give me clothes, I can just stroll around the mansion au naturel..."

Tanaka had no idea what he was dealing with, so he decided the safest option would be to give into the dog-man's commands. He did not want to imagine the kind of chaos that would ensue if everyone in the estate suddenly discovered this naked shape-shifting man.

"Fine," Tanaka replied. "I can have you pose as a butler in training, but you must always do as I say!"

Alexander was overjoyed to hear the agreement. His tail and ears popped up again and he gave Tanaka a slobbery loving lick as a thank you.

"OH-NO NO NO NO NO! We will have none of that!"

"Okay!" Alexander cheered. He was still very excited for the fun that was to come.

Tanaka, on the other hand, was even more nervous than before. He had a feeling he had bitten off more than he could chew...

**Thank you for reading! I hope you will continue to see what Alexander has in store for the poor butler. Puppies perhaps? (Just kidding!)**


End file.
